


My Escape

by astamari05



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confident Hyuuga Hinata, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kurama has to deal with so much, Married Naruhina, Naruto and Hinata are two dorks in love but don't know how to deal with it, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parental Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Romance, Someone please give him a pay raise, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astamari05/pseuds/astamari05
Summary: Naruto wakes up from a coma with no recollection of life after graduating the Academy. Hinata, anxious and with a secret that will change both of their lives, struggles with what to do.Or in which Naruto has amnesia, Hinata's keeping mum, and all is not what it seems. The age-old amnesia trope with a supernatural twist. Post The Last. NaruhinaInspired by 'My Escape' - Ravenscode
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. You're the one I want and the one I need

Wiping her tears, she finally decided to get up. Pitying herself would help no one, especially not her comatose husband. Hinata Uzumaki stood up from her seat in the hospital's waiting room and slapped herself. She had to be strong, Naruto wouldn't want her to act cowardly and run away from her problems.

Her breathing became heavier with each step she took. Worries plagued her mind, she didn't know what to expect once she got to her destination and in an attempt to calm herself, she took the stairs up to the third floor. Time passed slowly, seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours, but at least her head was becoming clearer.

Hinata hated many things about herself growing up, but never had she loathed herself so much. Naruto was unconscious, had been for three days, and it was her fault. His wife's fault. She didn't push him-no, what she did was much worse than that.

Finally, she arrived at his room but hesitated once she got to the door. The last time she saw him was when he was admitted, the sight of his body laying limp on a hospital bed made her skin crawl. Everything about Naruto was loud and chaotic, that's why seeing him so calm unnerved her. It was a sin for a person like him to be in a state like that. He deserved the world and more, not trapped like a prisoner in a non-functioning vessel.

Hinata's fists clenched as she brought them up to the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She wasn't expecting a reply but once she heard a familiar laugh, Hinata pushed the door open. There he was, sitting up straight and looking startled at her abrupt entrance. From the corner of her eye she noticed Tsunade standing at his bed's end, equally as surprised as her patient.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted and rushed to his bedside.

Quickly inspecting him to see if he was alright, she released a sigh of relief. Gone was the pale skin and neutral expression. Her husband was alive and well with an odd look resting on his face as he stared back at her. His eyes were clouded with confusion, but she ignored it and tackled him. Tsunade's voice and his protests were merely background noises. The only thing that mattered was that he was alright.

Naruto wheezed as he tried to push Hinata off, but she clung on to him tighter. He tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. Tsunade coughed and moved to the side of his bed, tapping Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata," she said. "Hinata, let go."

But Hinata still wasn't listening. The only thing that mattered now was that the man in her arms was safe. The mumbling in her ear got louder until she felt someone pull her off Naruto. She stared at an exhausted Tsunade and felt her face heat up.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama-"

But before she could finish, Naruto spoke over her. "Hey Obaa-chan! Couldn't you tell her not to jump on me, I just woke up 'ttebayo. Aaah, if only Sakura-chan was here. You'd think she'd jump on me too?"

Slowly, Hinata turned to face her husband, brows furrowed and eyes wide. They had been fighting for a while now, but for him to want Sakura to be by his instead of her…

Tsunade facepalmed. "I somehow knew this would happen," she muttered under her breath.

Hinata glanced at the older woman and gave her a strange look. Tsunade sighed, "He woke up just before you came in. He's a bit confused you see."

She pointed to her head and spun her finger around as she said this. The gears shifted in Hinata's head, Tsunade was trying to tell her something. Perhaps his memory was a bit muddled, he just woke up after being unconscious for about three days so that was to be expected.

Turning her attention back to her husband, she poked his cheek causing him to wince slightly. "Naruto, what-what are you saying? Are you that upset with me?"

Naruto just stared at her. "Uhhh… who are you again?"

Before anything could get more out of hand, Tsunade piped in.

"Naruto keep quiet. You just woke and aren't thinking clearly. Go back to sleep. Hinata, come with me outside."

Before she could protest, Tsunade grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the room shutting the door behind them and leaving Naruto by himself.

"Weird," he said and looked around at his surroundings. Just why was he in a hospital and who was that weird old lady screaming at him as soon as he woke up? He couldn't remember hurting himself and he definitely did not remember angering a rather scary blonde grandma.

He touched his head and felt bandages wrapped around it. Maybe he hit his head? That would solve the mystery of why he was lying in a hospital bed, but it didn't help in finding out who the woman was.

She mentioned Hinata too and that meant the crazy person who jumped on him was Hinata Hyuuga, the same girl who would turn red whenever he came near her and then faint. He was pretty sure she hated him- wait that wasn't the problem. The problem was that that couldn't have been Hinata. She was his age and that person was clearly older…and had rather bountiful assets, if he did say so himself.

Naruto's face turned scarlet, now was not the time to think like that. He needed to find a way out otherwise he would be late for meeting his new sensei. After everything he went through to get his forehead protector, the last thing he needed was to miss his first day as a genin.

For a moment, he contemplated jumping out of the window. It seemed like the perfect getaway, except he had no idea what floor he was on and he had to be in the hospital for some sort of injury so that wouldn't do.

He couldn't run out either. They were outside and would grab him as soon as he stepped a foot out. He lifted his head; the air vent was too high up to get to. Hiding wouldn't do any good either because there weren't any good spots apart from under his bed which was probably too low for him to climb under anyway.

Naruto lowered his head, scrunching his eyes in the process. "Yatta! I need ta leave but what can I do?" He let out a frustrated cry.

He opened his eyes but yelped when he looked down at his legs. They were long, far too long. He scanned the rest of his body, heart thumping faster and faster when he realised that this was not his body. It couldn't be.

His hands were scarred, one arm was covered entirely in bandages, and he wasn't even sure if he could feel it. His face didn't feel as squishy, it was slimmer now. His hands gripped at his hair. It was short, less spiky and when he turned around to look at the silver tray lying ever so conveniently next to his bedside, he screamed.

That was definitely not him, he was twelve not an adult.

But what if that really was him in the reflection, that would explain why he was in hospital, why the old woman was shouting at him for knocking his head, and Hinata looking so adult-like and tackling him, it all started to make sense now. He had been in a coma for years and finally woke up!

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Naruto found himself scowling. If he really had been in a coma, like he read in one of those dramatic mangas he saw the girls in his class reading, that would mean he missed his chance of meeting his super cool jounin sensei. Not to mention he would have missed out on intensive training to become Hokage.

"Life really hates me, huh," he said wistfully to himself.

All that effort of stealing scrolls, learning a new jutsu, defeating Mizuki and finding out that he's the vessel for a demon, really was for nothing. Maybe Iruka-sensei would take him out for ramen when he comes to visit.

If he comes to visit, the thought came and went. Naruto refused to allow his insecurities even a taste of victory.

No, he would escape and find out what was going on himself. He nodded, that was exactly what he would do. The scowl was replaced with a wicked grin, the blankets on these beds look long enough, he thought to himself.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Hinata was losing her mind. She leaned against the wall, one hand steadying her and the other covering her face.

"Tsunade-sama," she said, her voice cracking. "It-it's not permanent right? Naruto will remember, he has to. I-I can't- without him- I-"

"I'm certain he'll remember, Hinata." Tsunade sighed and leaned against the wall herself. "He's got retrograde amnesia, meaning there's basically nothing we can except wait until his memories come back by itself."

"And how long will that take? You're Tsunade of the Sannin, the world's greatest medical-nin and you can't do anything? That's my husband Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade pushed herself off the wall. "And what would you have me do, hit him until he remembers his wife face when he can't even remember how old he actually is? Don't kid yourself into thinking you're the only one here miserable with his condition. You're his wife, well I'm practically his grandmother! That brat means the world to me and I-" she paused and furiously rubbed her eyes. "-I can't even save him."

Hinata looked at her but she couldn't feel any sympathy. It was selfish, she knew it was, but she couldn't find herself feeling anything but annoyed and angered. Annoyed at Naruto for forgetting everything they built together, annoyed at herself for arguing with him, and angered at the irony of the situation.

She loved him for years and finally, just as they married and prepared to take the next step in their relationship, tragedy struck. It was so sad that she could have laughed. Except, she didn't.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said. "I know this is hard on you and it's frustrating, but there's nothing we can do except wait."

Hinata's legs gave in and she slid. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed into her arms.

Memories of their fight flashed in her mind. Him coming home late because he was too caught up with work to realise the time. Her losing it and letting go of the emotions she bottled up for far too long. Them saying things she was certain they didn't mean and finally, him running out only to knock his head and wake up with amnesia.

Tsunade nudged her with her foot. "If you're going to cry, why not tell me what happened. I know something is off with the way you're behaving, so tell me what happened. I'm not the best at comforting, but I'm sure as hell the best at knowing what it's like to have the men you love leave you behind."

"You won't get mad even though I'm the bad guy here?"

"I'm sure you're not the only one who in the wrong. Naruto's a brat, I'm surprised you managed this long without going insane."

Hinata snorted, cringing at the sound. In books, girls crying was always written beautifully yet there she was, pupil-less eyes red, doll-like face pink and tear stricken with snot running down her nose. Tsunade crouched beside her and handed her a tissue which Hinata gratefully accepted.

"I always felt like he never told me anything," she said quietly after blowing her nose. "Naruto went on missions without telling me, he helped Shikamaru and Kakashi until late at night, he did everything alone. I know he loves-loved me, but it felt like we were strangers living in the same house."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"We spoke about it. He promised to change his act and for a while, life was perfect. He even asked me to-asked me to-to-" but she couldn't bring herself to saying it.

Tsunade swung an arm around her, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it-it's just that…it hurts. Kakashi asked him to go on a mission last minute, I know it wasn't his fault, the mission only lasted a day, but when he came home and didn't even realise he broke his promise, I lost it. I didn't even talk to him and he was so hurt but I ignored him anyway and then we started arguing and then I was alone again."

She hugged Tsunade and began to cry again feeling more pathetic than ever. She was beginning to feel drowsy. Perhaps this was all a bad dream, a nightmare she conjured from the guilt she felt. That thought made her cry harder.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama and Hinata-chan. What's going on?" Hinata heard a voice say.

Reluctantly, she gazed up at its owner.

* * *

"I see, so that's what's going on," Ino said to Tsunade placing the bouquet of flowers she brought with on the seat next to her.

"It's maddening really. Just when I think Naruto's finally got his act together and done with doing reckless things, he loses his memory. At this point, I don't why I bother. The brat's on a mission to get me to look my age, I tell ya." Tsunade groaned and gulped down the mug of coffee.

"Sorry for stealing your coffee, Ino. I haven't felt this stressed in so long."

"No, no, it's fine Tsunade-sama. I bought it on impulse anyway, for Hinata. Though I doubt she'll want to drink it now."

Ino looked over at her friend, Hinata chose to linger away from her and Tsunade, still standing by the same wall. She had a distant look in her eye but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Ino came to change the flowers in Naruto's room and bought a mug of coffee just in case Hinata needed something to drink, but with the way things turned out, Hinata needed more than just a hot beverage, perhaps something stronger.

"We can't try to jog his memory by visiting him or something?"

Tsunade shook her head. "What you can do is take Hinata home. It won't help Naruto but missy over there needs company. They argued before his accident, so his condition is making her feel guiltier. Just please take her home, make sure she eats and if you can, try to get her to open up about what happened. I've got an idea but it's probably worse than what I think."

"Of course, I'll be sure to watch over her. But um, how you're going to tell Naruto about the whole, 'you knocked your head so know you can't remember anything' thing?"

Surprisingly, Tsunade laughed. "That's the best part. We heard him scream after we left the room so he's probably cooking up all kinds of scenarios in his head. I can't wait to hear them once I get back there."

The gleeful look disappeared as soon as a suspicious _bang, crash,_ was heard from his room.

"He better not be planning an escape or so help me Kam-" yet another crash, this time accompanied by a string of courses.

Ino shuddered at Tsunade's twitching eye. She could feel the killing intent leaking out, man was she glad she was not the cause of that. Tsunade stood up, the mug in her hand now crushed.

"Ino," she practically hissed. "Take Hinata home, I have to make sure that moron didn't injure himself further."

She didn't need to be told twice. Steeling herself, _you can do this Ino!_ She got up and made her way to Hinata, just as Tsunade cursed marching back to his room.

It took some time, but she finally managed to convince Hinata to leave with her. Ino was glad she didn't put up that much of a fight, Tsunade's shouting could be heard from outside and she wasn't up for Hinata to barge in and demand that the Sannin take better care of her husband.

It would be a three-way war if that were the case, Naruto fighting to leave, Hinata and Tsunade fighting about the proper way to care for a patient. Just the idea of that happening sent a chill down her spine.

The walk home was an awkward one. Any attempt at starting a conversation would pan out one of two ways.

"Hinata-chan, you're, uh, feeling alright?" No response.

"Look at it this way, since he's an amnesiac, you can make up stuff all you want and laugh about it when he recovers!" Incoherent mumbling.

Deciding that her love for her friend was not enough to compensate for the palpable silence between, she stopped in her tracks, and gave Hinata the strongest glare she could muster.

"Okay that's enough. I get that you're upset right now, but for the love of all things good and holy, talk to me damnit!"

"There's nothing to say Ino-san. My husband lost all his memories from after he left the academy and I'm partly to blame for it. There's nothing, really." Hinata shrugged.

Ino could feel the vein in her forehead about to burst. "Accidents happen all the time Hinata. Just because you and Naruto got into a fight before he knocked his head does not mean it was your fault!"

But she only received a blank look in return. "I don't deserve your kindness, Ino-san. Not after what I did."

"And what did you do? Call him a liar, an unforgiveable person. Tell him that your marriage was failing and that it was his fault. Shout until your lungs gave in and your face was an ugly shade of red while he just stood there, taking it all in and not making a sound until he decided enough was enough and ran out. Unless you did that, then there's no way an argument could have led to his accident."

Hinata stared at her horrified. "How-how did you know?"

Ino's face fell. She was just making it up, she didn't mean to hit the nail on the coffin.

"Kami, Hinata. I didn't mean to- you and Naruto really did?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Hinata shouted. "I didn't mean to hurt him like that. You think I'd still say all of those things if I knew he would end up the way he is now? I love him more than life itself, but he just made me so angry. He promised he would change, he promised that he would include me in his decisions but then he didn't. And I- I even tried to tell him I was preg-shit!"

Ino didn't know what was worse, the fact that Hinata was shouting at her in the middle of a busy street with everyone staring at them or the fact that Hinata swore. _Actually Ino, I think the worst part is that she accidently told you she's pregnant and is currently hyperventilating,_ Ino pinched her arm. Her habit of talking to herself was becoming annoying.

"Move along people! Never seen two women argue in the middle of the street before, you creeps?" She told the onlookers, who thankfully decided to heed her advice. She would turn into Tsunade if they kept on staring…though she really didn't want to.

Gathering Hinata into her arms (she was on the ground, why was she on the ground?) Ino shushed her.

"I'm taking you to my place Hinata-chan."

"I haven't been home since the beginning of the week, Ino-san," Hinata protested.

"And you can last another day. Sai's on a mission so it'll just be the two of us and we can talk all you want. Please, I'm worried about you."

It took a while for her to answer but when she finally did- "Okay."

With that simple phrase, Ino lifted her up and took her hand. Thankfully, her and Sai's apartment was close.

Once again, they were shrouded in silence, but Ino paid it no mind. She finally got through to Hinata and that was the most important thing, everything else would come after.

When they finally arrived at Ino's home, she ushered Hinata in, sat her down on a chair by the kitchen table and made tea for them. While she was making the beverage, Ino observed Hinata. She was sitting in deep thought, staring at shaking hands and tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

Ino could only imagine how Hinata felt; if Sai forgot her, she wouldn't know what to do. Hinata being pregnant didn't come as that much of a surprise to her, it was bound to happen sometime since whenever she saw them, they were always attached by the hip. Or at least that was what it seemed like.

She placed the tea in front of Hinata and sat down, her own cup already in her mouth.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it, the fight I mean. After all you spoke to Tsunade-sama about it and then shouted at me while we were walking, so yeah."

"You're not going to mention the pregnancy?"

"Only if you want."

Hinata sighed. "It's planned. Naruto wanted a baby, I did too, we tried, and now I'm pregnant. Have been for two weeks now. Only my husband doesn't know and neither does anyone else except you."

Ino reached her hand across the table and took Hinata's. "Drink the tea. I don't know when last you ate and if you're having a baby, you're going to have to eat. I'll make lunch for us later."

She drank it, finishing it all in one go. "My throat's burning," she said after placing the empty cup down.

"Obviously." Ino rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"I'm pregnant too," she said after a while. "I haven't told Sai yet cause I don't know if he wants to have children. I know we're engaged and live together, but I still wanted to do things the traditional way. Honestly, it's been a month."

Hinata smiled. "I think you'll be a great mom, Ino-san. I'm certain Sai will be happy once you tell him."

"Wish that happiness for yourself, Hinata-chan. Naruto will remember everything soon and you guys will work your problems out. Don't lose hope."

"I'm scared he won't remember but at the same time, I'm scared he'll be angry once his memories come back and hate me."

"As if he could. Naruto would never hate anyone, it's not in him to. And if he were ever to anyone, it wouldn't be you. He loves you too much to ever do that. I swear he thinks of you as some sort of goddess."

Hinata giggled. Finally, something that's not negative.

"Good you're laughing. I'm going to make lunch so feel free to take a bath in the meantime. I'll lend you some of my spare clothes," Ino said getting up.

"Ino-san thank you."

"Don't mention it. We're friends after all, though when Sai comes back from his mission and I have a breakdown when he says something stupid like 'Have you picked up weigh recently, Beautiful?', I'm going to rely on you not to kill him after I tell him I'm actually pregnant."

Hinata laughed. "Only you Ino-san. And, you're going to tell him immediately when he gets back?"

Ino groaned. "Well it's not like I want to. But he's going to have to know eventually and it'll be pathetic if I don't tell him after listening to you when you're clearly in worse position than I am! Uh, no offense," she added as an afterthought. She really needed to start thinking before she spoke.

"It's fine. I feel much better in any case. Just don't tell anyone yet, I want Naruto to be the first person to know. Well, after you I guess."

"You've got it!"

Just like that, they erupted in a fit of laughter. Ino could tell Hinata was only pretending to be fine, her manner of speaking seemed somewhat forced going from sad to happy in only a matter of minutes. She wouldn't bring it up though. Hinata would talk when she wanted to, she just had to be there for her. Yes, that was exactly what she would do.

* * *

Back at Konoha Hospital, sealed within a certain spiky haired ninja, a red orange kitsune lounged lazily with his arms crossed. He poked his companion with a long, black fingernail and spoke.

"Not that I care or anything but how long are you going to stay here when your conscious self already woke up from that coma you stupidly got yourself into?"

The young man shrugged pushing away the nail. "I already told ya, Kurama. I don't wanna go back."

"So you're just going to spend the rest of your life here while the child you lives in the real world. How'd that even work out by the way?"

"Hell if I know 'Rama. And it's better if I stay here, Nata-chan doesn't want to see me anymore."

Kurama blew a strong breath to topple Naruto over. "You're an idiot. It wasn't even that bad of a fight. Trust me I was forced to sit through your parents' fights, and it was nothing compared to this."

Naruto pouted as he got up. He kicked Kurama's large finger but hopped around when he realised it was harder than he expected.

"That was mean 'Rama. And Kaa-chan and Tou-chan loved each other. My wife doesn't anymore, that's why there's no point in going back."

"Pathetic. You spent so much of your life proving to everyone that you've got what it takes to become Hokage, became a war hero earning the world's respect but you're gonna throw that all away because of some woman? I thought you were better than this!" Kurama shouted.

"Hinata's not just some woman! She's my wife. And I know I'm pathetic alright, but how can I face her when she called our marriage a mistake. You say she was just angry but you're lying to protect my feelings. I don't need that…I just need some time' ttebayo. I'll go back out there I promise, just not now."

Naruto sat down on Kurama's clawed hand only to flicked off. The kitsune sighed and pulled his hand under his arm to rest his head on it.

"I know you won't believe me, but she really does love you. She was glad to see you awake again but of course that wasn't 'you'. I'm not gonna tell you what to do, you won't listen anyway so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if you want to cry again, or if you choose to back out."

"I wasn't crying…" but his protest fell on deaf ears as Kurama fell asleep.

He used that opportunity to lean against Kurama's arm in a sitting position and close his eyes. He felt so tired yet awake at the same time.

"I'm sorry Hime," he whispered and closed his eyes to join Kurama in slumber.


	2. You Taught Me to Live Each Day

"Promise me something, Hime," he whispered into the night, his voice cool and suave and so unlike his usual tone because this was _her,_ he was talking to.

She let out a breathy laugh and hugged his bare torso tighter. "What?" she asked simply.

"Promise me that you'll never leave. When I'm too far gone that I can't even save myself that you'll guide me through it all again. Please Hinata, I don't want to lose you like I lost them."

She propped herself up on one arm and smiled as she gazed into his shining blue eyes. Unconsciously, she traced his whisker-like birthmarks with her thumb. Her heart thumped in her chest, seeing him look up at her with an expression of pure love sent shockwaves through her system.

She leant down, giving him a ghost of a kiss and then whispered, "I don't need to promise you that, my love. Everything we've been through, tonight was a testament to that, and the gift I'll soon carry, that'll be your guide. You don't need a promise for what's obvious, you and me, we're in this together."

He gave her a big, toothy grin before capturing her in his arms. Hinata squealed but made no move to resist him. This made her happy, _he_ made her happy.

Naruto rolled her under him, his hand moving to rub her flat stomach. "I'll be the best dad, 'ttebayo and I'll be the best husband too. You won't ever regret this, Hime. I won't let you."

He kissed her before she could answer, holding her gently and whispering sweet nothings before pulling away and laying down beside her. Hinata was left a blushing mess, it had been far too long since she last felt that way.

"Naruto," she said after a while.

He hummed as she positioned herself under his arm.

"I never want to fight like that again. When you make decisions or have to work late or when Kakashi-sensei sends you on a mission, please tell me. I don't want to be strangers." Her voiced cracked slightly at the end and Hinata silently prayed she wouldn't start crying.

Naruto's grip on her tightened slightly. "We'll never have to again Hime. I was used to being alone, ya'know? But it's different now. Hinata, I won't make you cry again.

Hinata awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Hinata shot up with a gasp. She looked her around, searching for a sign, any sign, that could tell her, no, she did not just wake up from a dream and when the door opens, her husband would enter.

 _Please_ , she prayed. _Please, let it be him_.

Except it was Ino. She let out a shaky breath, of course it wasn't Naruto. He was still at Konoha Hospital, marking his eighth day there. His memory had still not returned and while she knew it was too hopeful that he would recover so quickly, it didn't stop her heart from breaking each time she entered the room, and his face would immediately turn blank.

"Hinata-chan, I brought breakfast for you and some tea," Ino said as she placed the tray on the stand next to bed and got under the blankets with her.

"Thank you, Ino-san."

"No problem. So, what you say about you and me and Forehead go shopping in the market today? It's still hard to believe that Sakura's pregnant, I mean poor child, hopefully the baby ends up with Sasuke's looks and not hers."

Hinata turned her head. "Sakura-san's pregnant?"

The smile that was plastered on Ino's face faltered slightly. "She told us yesterday, remember. Her and Sasuke are going to be parents, though Emo Boy's still out of the village. I heard from Shika that Temari's pregnancy seems to be going well. It wouldn't surprise me if Karui suddenly announces her own pregnancy at this point."

Hinata fisted the blankets in her lap. It wasn't fair; all their friends were having families of their own while hers fell apart before it even began. It was immature, she knew it was, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Ino bumped her shoulder. "Come now, Hinata-chan! I still haven't told Sai yet, so you're not the only one with an oblivious husband…well fiancé in my case. Cheer up, will ya? He's only been awake for four days and by the looks of it, he's recovering steadily."

"He can move around now Ino-san, but he still doesn't remember anything."

"Well some progress is better than none. Tell you what, we can visit him after we go shopping."

"Shopping?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side.

The smile on her face vanished. "You haven't been listening at all." Ino took a deep breath. "Hinata-chan, are you feeling alright? I know the whole amnesia thing is taking a toll on you, but I need you to talk to me."

"I know, I know," she mumbled as she picked up the bowl of porridge from the tray and dug in. "Itadakimasu."

Hinata knew Ino meant well, but the constant worrying that Naruto may never recover his memories plagued her. It wasn't the first time she dreamt of him, every night since he woke up, she would dream of the happier times they spent together. Each memory more painful than the last.

Naruto confessing his love to her, their wedding day, and now the night he asked her for a child. Hinata sighed as she swallowed the last bit of her porridge, she wished it were him having those dreams and not her.

"I'm sorry Ino-san, but I don't think I'll be up for anything today. I need to see Hanabi and my father since I've been avoiding them lately, it's only a matter of time before my younger sister comes barging in here demanding that I see them."

"Do they know about Naruto's situation?" Ino asked as she wrapped her arm around Hinata and brought her friend's head to rest on her shoulder.

Hinata nodded. "Konohamaru-kun told Hanabi. He told me after I went to see Naruto yesterday," she sucked in a breath. "Naruto spoke to Konohamaru-kun even though he doesn't remember him, but when he saw me, it-it was like it pained him."

Ino rubbed her arm. "He's probably freaked out since Kiba blurted that you guys are married. He must think it's a bad joke since none of us were really friends with him when we were at the Academy together."

"He looked horrified at the thought though."

"He thinks he's eleven, I'd be more worried if he were anything but horrified. This _is_ Naruto we're talking about."

Hinata giggled softly. "Yeah… Ino-san, do you think-do you think it's alright if I skip out on seeing him today? I'm not sure if I can handle him staring at me again."

"It'll be alright, Hinata-chan. You should take today and see your sister, Shika said he'll be visiting today so your husband won't be too lonely without seeing you. I bet him staring at is just him realising that how much he likes you."

Hinata sat up. "He looks at me like I killed his puppy Ino-san. He doesn't like me."

Ino shrugged. "He's adjusting. Once he gets his memories back everything will go back to normal."

Hinata laid back down. "I hope so."

* * *

Shikamaru found the situation to be nostalgic. There he was, nine years later, sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair and playing cards with Naruto while Choji ate the food that they brought as a get-well gift. Only this time, Naruto was in hospital because he knocked his head and not a result of a questionable ranking exam.

"How troublesome," he sighed as he placed a card down.

Naruto drew one himself. "You're still saying that, huh?"

"That's because it is. Kakashi's working me twice as hard now that you're on leave and Temari's nagging still won't stop."

"Well she _is_ pregnant," Choji said.

"Don't remind me, Cho. That woman's insane I tell you. Anyway, you're still playing Naruto? You've been staring at your hand for a while now."

"It's hard not to when my entire arm's covered in bandages. Also, I can't remember the rules to this game," Naruto said and sat up straighter, pulling the blankets and cards along with him.

Shikamaru sighed again as he gathered the deck and passed them to Choji. "Then don't suggest it next time, forcing yourself won't cure your amnesia. And you have yourself to blame for the lack of an arm."

"I really fought with that Teme and lost my arm?"

"That's what you told us, but that's not the issue here is it?"

Shikamaru had to admit he felt bad for Naruto. To wake up one day with no memories of your past except when everyone hated you only to be surrounded by the same people claiming to be your friends had to be challenging, especially when you happen to be married to one of them.

 _Damn that Kiba_ , he thought.

"I just don't get it! Obaa-chan said I was only unconscious for three days so why'd I lose my memories? Where's Sasuke if we were such good friends that I spent three years of my life chasing after him? This Kakashi guy's only been here once cause he's Hokage apparently _and_ my former sensei but no one will tell me what happen to Hokage-jiji," Naruto shouted tugging at his hair but groaned afterwards. "Gahhh! Why's my hair so short?"

"You cut it," he said simply earning a pillow thrown at him in the face.

"You deserved that Shika." He glared at Choji.

Just how was he supposed to answer Naruto's questions? For starters, he couldn't explain why his memory disappeared; he wasn't a doctor. He didn't even like Sasuke and Kakashi claimed to be too awkward to visit Naruto, the last question though he could answer that one.

"Would you like to answer him then?"

Choji looked at Naruto then at the basket of fruit in his lap. He picked up an apple. "No, I don't think I will. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto threw himself back onto the bed. "Nah, I'm sorry guys. I hate feeling like this, you guys, the village, everyone wanted me gone. Now I'm getting get well soon gifts from people I don't even know, and no one's telling me what I want to know… I hate this."

The room was silent. Naruto stared up at the ceiling, Choji stared expectantly at Shikamaru who was resisting the urge of saying his trademark catchphrase.

_Seriously, why am I always stuck doing damage control?_

"Alright, alright," he muttered. He stood up from his seat to move into Naruto's view.

"What?"

"Want to take a trip to the Hokage Rock? You can see the entire village from up there and since you haven't been outside in a while, you might like some fresh air."

A grin broke out on Naruto's face. Shikamaru yowled as Naruto sat up and headbutted him in the process.

"Wanna come with Choji?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru breathed in and out as he pressed his hand to his forehead, praying that Naruto's rock of a head didn't leave a bump. He glared at Naruto, stupid blond hit his head and doesn't even acknowledge it. Maybe that's why it was so hard for Naruto to understand how he knocked himself unconscious, his head was a freaking boulder.

"I'm good. You guys go out and have fun, I've got some business to attend to," Choji said before leaving the room, empty fruit basket in tow.

"He's just gonna get more food."

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Of course, he is. Probably going to put the bill on my tab again." Looking back at Naruto he said, "Get done will you. Kakashi gave me the day off but I've still got an angry, pregnant wife to get home to."

"If she's that scary, why'd you marry her?"

A small smirk found its place on Shikamaru's face. "She's crazy, I like that in a woman."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, it wasn't something he could explain especially when he didn't understand it properly himself. Temari's attitude just complemented his, he supposed. Besides, she gave him a run for his money with that wit of hers, even if he was this close to debt because his food loving best friend.

"Enough on that. Come on, before I change my-" Naruto was already standing up before he could finish his sentence.

He had a strange look on his face as he put his arms through his orange hoodie's sleeves. He looked down at his legs. "It's weird how they're long now."

"Yeah, imagine everyone else's reaction when you came back after your trip with Jiraiya-sama and suddenly had a growth spurt."

Naruto frowned. "Jiraiya-sama?"

Shikamaru frowned slightly and scratched the back of his neck. "It's a long story. Let's go for now, Tsunade'll be pissed when she notices you're gone but it's too troubling to find her."

Naruto shrugged. "How we're getting there?"

"Body flicker technique. Since you probably can't use it anymore put your hand on my shoulder."

The blond looked at him questioningly but tentatively put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder anyway. Shikamaru concentrated on where he wanted to appear, and without so much of a sound and leaving a small puff of smoke in their wake, they arrived at the Hokage Rock.

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's sweater to prevent himself from falling. "What the hell was that? That was so cool!"

They were standing far in the middle of one of the sculpted rock faces. Naruto moved forward, watching his step to ensure he didn't get to close to the edge. His jaw dropped at the view.

"Pretty incredible, huh?" Shikamaru said.

He moved to stand next to Naruto, shoulders slouched and hands in his pockets. Despite the bored appearance, he felt a surge of pride flow through him as he looked down at the village. Buildings were more built in a more modern style, there were more homes and apartments now, even the academy and the arena where the chunin exams took place looked significantly different.

"This is all thanks to you, you know."

Naruto turned his head. "Me?"

"Yeah. Weird to think about, isn't it? But most of the village's changes were because of you, you know cause you're the hero that saved the ninja world."

"And yet I'm still not Hokage."

"Just cause you're good at ninjutsu doesn't mean you're not an idiot. You're still the same dumbass you were nine years ago."

Shikamaru stifled a laugh when Naruto punched his arm.

"So it's really been nine years, huh?"

"Yep. Although it doesn't feel like it."

"What happened before I hit my head?" Naruto asked as he sat down cross legged on the ground. He pat the spot beside him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the invitation but sat down, nonetheless.

"You left the village for two years, Sasuke was training with a nutcase and village traitor, terrorists started to appear, the Leaf was nearly destroyed, there was a war- honestly, a manga could be written about how chaotic our lives were."

"If it was that bad then how did any of us survive?"

Shikamaru snorted. "We fought against plant people and the resurrected because a space rabbit wanted revenge against humanity. Probably the only reason we survived was because it feels like a fever dream."

"Me being the hero doesn't sound so cool anymore," Naruto said.

He was smiling but Shikamaru noticed the longing in his voice. Years of his life was lost and Shikamaru hated that Tsunade was refusing to tell Naruto certain events.

She wanted to protect him, she didn't want to relive telling him that his mentor and the man he felt closest to had died, not when she still harboured guilt over his death. She may have never told him, but it was easy enough to guess.

"Jiraiya was your godfather. He trained you during the chunin exams and then after you left the village. He was murdered before the war started," he turned his face away from Naruto as he spoke.

Tsunade wanted to protect Naruto but what was the point of protecting something that was going to break no matter how hard you tried to prevent it? Naruto was going to remember everything in any case, him being hurt was inevitable.

"Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage, she took up the mantle after the Third was killed. I know you were close to both of them, Jiraiya especially, so that's why no one told you."

"How long were you guys going to keep it from me or were you just waiting for my memories to come back?" Naruto asked quietly.

Shikamaru winced at his tone. "It's not like that. Tsunade didn't want to tell you because-"

"I know about my dad being the Yondaime," Naruto interrupted, "I know about the fox demon, about being married to Hinata so what was the point of keeping _this_ a secret? Nothing changed, everyone lies to me and ends up hurting."

"Naruto-"

He stood up. "Take me back to the hospital Shikamaru. I've had enough air."

* * *

Hinata sat across the table from where her sister and father sat side by side.

The tension was palpable, neither party knew what to say. Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, a habit she never seemed to have grown out of, as two pairs of pupil-less eyes stared at her.

"Ano, it's been a while," she tried weakly.

Her father remained stone-faced. "Hinata, this situation is growing heavily on you. I would like you to come home with us."

"Of course, it is only until Naruto-oniisan gets better, Onee-sama," Hanabi quickly added.

Hinata knew by her sister was trying to put her at ease, but she also knew that they would not take no for an answer. Hanabi was fond of Naruto and so was their father (though he would never admit it) but their concern lied with her.

"Otou-sama, Hanabi. I understand your concern for me, but Ino-san has been taking care of me well enough and Naruto's already starting to heal," she said, not really believing her own words.

"His body may be sound but what of his mind?" her father asked. "Hanabi told me of his condition, she says he doesn't even remember graduating from the Academy. How will you live with a man who doesn't even know of his own age?"

Hinata's fists clenched. "Memories take time to come back, Tsunade-sama said so herself. I will be patient, it has only been a few days since he woke up in any case."

"We have no doubt of that Onee-sama. Otou-sama's words are harsh because he is worried. Come home with us, you can visit Naruto all you like, we just want to make sure you are healthy," Hanabi said, her voice quiet and sincere.

Silent tears ran down Hinata's face. Damn her family, why did they have to express their concern for her? She hated this, the feeling of uselessness because it reminded her of her past when she was too afraid to do or say anything.

"If I go back, will you really allow me to continue my lifestyle the way it is now? Memories or not, Naruto is still my husband and I am an Uzumaki. The clan elders may disagree with the changes I have my made to lifestyle."

Hiashi smiled slightly. "You forget that I am still head of the Hyuuga. I promise you Hinata, there will be no restraints on your freedom at the main household. As your father, I am concerned about your wellbeing. Please, my dear, tell me what is on your mind."

Hinata hesitated, her father's observation skills never failed to amaze her. It took one meeting and already he knew she was hiding something. She weighed the options in her mind, she didn't know how they would react if she told them about the pregnancy. The rational part of her knew they would support and care for her. The irrational part of her however, spun a different tale.

She wanted Naruto to be the first to know but seeing as she had already told Ino and she had no idea how much longer she would have to wait for her husband's memories to return, Hinata decided to trust her judgement.

She took a deep breath, why was this so nerve wrecking?

"I'm pregnant Otou-sama," she said and looked down at her lap.

If the surprised gasp from her sister or the tiny fraction in which her father's eyes grew was any indication of them not knowing what to say was anything to go by, Hinata chose to rather look away. The tense atmosphere returned, and she wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow her whole.

Where was an earth style user when you needed one?

"Onee-sama…" Hinata could see Hanabi shake her head from her peripheral view.

Hanabi stood up from her seat. "Stop doubting yourself, I can practically hear your thoughts. This child's a blessing and Naruto will think so too. You're coming back with us whether you like it or not, elders be damned if they have anything to say."

Hiashi stood up as well. "She's right, Hinata. We'll take care of you, Naruto would want you to treat your health as priority. Nothing will change, things will go back to the way it was but for now please-"

"Please what Otou-sama?!" Hinata exclaimed looking up at her family.

"What would you have me do, pretend as if everything's alright? As if my husband's not ignorant of his love for me, as if my child won't be born without a father at this point? Enlighten me Otou-sama, Hanabi, what you would have me do because I have no idea!"

She breathed in and out, her throat burned from her shouting. Everyone had something to say about how she should feel, but none of them, not Tsunade, not Ino, not her family, understood how she felt.

The Naruto she knew was gone, the life she dreamed of for so long was destroyed, and yet despite all the anger, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball. It wasn't fair, none of this was fair.

She stood up, her eyes clamped shut because she was not going to cry anymore than she already had and quietly said, "Alright. I'll go back but no one else will know about this unless it's necessary."

Hanabi moved around the table and embraced her. The feeling was warm but not nearly as comforting as she wanted it to be.

* * *

A week had past since he's conversation with Shikamaru and after nagging and insisting that he was completely fine Tsunade finally gave in; Naruto was allowed to leave the hospital. His celebration however, ended quickly after he learnt that he no longer lived in his ratty old apartment anymore.

"Eh?! What'd you mean I don't live there anymore, Baa-chan don't tell me Landlord-san finally kicked me out. I'm telling you, Baa-chan, his rent's too expensive. I only survive on ramen because of him!"

Tsunade whacked him over the head. "Baka! You moved out two years ago. And don't lie to me brat, I know you've only been eating that crap because you're too goddamn lazy to make anything else."

"Lazy? Baa-chan, ramen's a gift from Kami himself! An old hag like you would never understand."

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Did you just call me an old hag you insolent brat?"

She raised he hand to hit him again but before either could react, a soft voice interrupted them. Naruto whipped his head around, his stomach plummeted once he saw who it was.

"Hi-hinata," he stuttered out.

Hinata smile and gave him a small wave. She stood at the hospital room's entrance holding keys in her hand.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Tsunade-sama, Naruto. I heard from Shizune-san that Naruto would be discharged today so I brought the keys to our home."

Naruto looked at her up and down. He hadn't seen her in nearly a week, not since he spoke to that Konohamaru kid. He felt guilty about it at first, he knew that he acted strangely around her so maybe that sent her off. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly happy that she came to see him again. It was a strange feeling, he dreaded seeing her but somehow it made him happy.

"I see. I'll give you guys a moment. Naruto sign your discharge papers before you leave, okay?"

"Eh? Okay," he said, though his eyes were transfixed on Hinata.

Tsunade walked past him and gave Hinata a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. _What was that all about?_

"Ano, is the house-is the house big?" He cringed, he was a terrible conversationalist he realised. Thankfully, Hinata giggled.

"It's a lot bigger than your old apartment. You bought it by yourself too, with the help of Shikamaru-kun since you didn't really know how to go about it."

Was Shikamaru always helping him? It seemed that in his old life, he couldn't do anything without the help of his lazy spiky haired friend. _Friend, huh. It still feels weird to call him that_ , he thought.

"Oh. So, um, how far is it from this place? I suppose if it's big enough I'll find it eventually, but I'm not really good at directions 'ttebayo." He turned his face away from her and pouted as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"If it's alright with you, I don't mind showing you the way. It'll be easier, I think."

Naruto hesitated. He didn't know how far his house was from the hospital but if they walked together, they'd be forced to talk. Then again, he didn't have any other options unless he wanted to get lost on his way there. _That's probably why she offered, it's the only choice I've got._

"O-kay," he said slowly, and he could have sworn he'd seen her a smirk, if not only a little.

His head hurt every time he thought of her, but he supposed it was just him sensing some sort of familiarity from her. Now that she stood next him, her hand dangerously close to his, as he signed a messy signature on his discharge papers he realised that his chest was aching as well.

She was staring at him too and the smile on her face did not falter even once. Maybe it was because that was the longest he tolerated her presence or maybe it was because she was extremely weird.

_Come to think of it, didn't she used to turn pink whenever she was near me?_

"Naruto," he voice broke his train of thoughts. "You need to walk through the doors, you've just been staring at them."

He shook his head and blinked a few times. She was right, he was standing in front of the glass doors, legs cemented to the ground yet somehow his upper body was leaning forward. He looked at his bandaged arm, Hinata was holding his hand. Naruto pulled back, not liking how the pain in his chest increased, and nearly stumbled as he moved his legs.

"Sorry about that."

Hinata gave him an odd look, seeming hurt, but continued walking anyway. She told him their house was just a few streets and turns from the hospital but to him, the distance seemed greater.

"I know it's awkward for you, especially since you ended up married to _me_ and not Sakura-san," Hinata said. She was walking annoying near to him, matching his pace as if it were a routine they perfected.

"You hated me at the Academy, it's just weird that we're suddenly married."

She halted. "I've never hated you."

"You were always turning pink and fainting when I came near you. My memory might be messed up from after I became a genin but I still remember everything before that," he pointed out, annoyed that she would try to lie to him.

"I had a crush on you! That's why I acted strangely around you."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right. You wanted nothing to do with me. I thought we could be friends after I stopped those bullies and got beat up instead, but _nooo._ You acted like I didn't exist."

"You remember that?"

He raised a brow. "I told you I can remember things before becoming a genin. Though I wish I didn't remember that one. Yatta, getting punched when you're five really hurts. I mean it hurts now too but- are you okay?"

Hinata was blushing and looking down, twiddling with her thumbs. "That was one of my favourite memories, you know. I'm sorry if you think I hated you back then, I just didn't know how to talk to you. I really wanted to be friends, so I was happy when we did eventually."

Naruto didn't know how to respond so he nodded his head. They fell into a comfortable silence after that and continued their trip. Hinata once again tried to grab his hand, though he didn't pull away. He couldn't remember being so intimate with anyone before, apart from her violently tackling him after he woke up.

"Hey Hinata," he said after a while.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I don't remember becoming friends with you and I kinda saw myself marrying Sakura-chan one day. Nothing makes sense."

She squeezed his hand. "I know but to be honest I really hate you right now. You broke our promise, then ran out after we started arguing before I could apologise, and hit your head. Now I'm stuck in a one-sided love and have to deal with problems we should be solving together."

"You're a lot more confident 'ttebayo. Not leaving anything out and still smiling, you've had that smile on since you came to give me the keys."

"I'm not confident Naruto. You didn't put yourself in a coma on purpose, I know that, but I wish you'd spend more time with me. We're here."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He stood in front of a two-story house built in a circular fashion with a small green garden and little trees growing in front. There were pot plants stacked neatly on the steps leading to the house's entrance and adorning the windows on the first floor. The house even had a porch and solar panels.

"You're-you're kidding right? This is where I live, as in permanently?"

Hinata laughed at his wide-eyed expression. "Yes, Naruto this is where you live. As in permanently. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Hinata, it's huge! I knew I hadta have money cause I'm a ninja and all but this…"

He couldn't believe it not after growing up in his poor condition apartment. He always dreamed of having a house like the one in front of him but never had he ever imagined actually owning it.

"Can I go in? Say yes, say yes!"

"Of cour-" Naruto didn't wait for her to continue the rest of the sentence, he grabbed the keys from her hand and ran to door.

He stopped just as he got to the third step, noticing that she stood in the same spot he left her. He backtracked.

"You're not coming in?"

"Do you want me to?"

Naruto blanched at her question. _Did_ he want her to? The answer was obviously no, but then why did his heart feel so heavy?

"I…don't know."

"It's alright. I moved out in any case, most of my things are back at my old home. My father insisted and I figured you'd find us living together awkward."

He opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss for words, only this time it wasn't because of joy.

"Oh."

It must have been long that they stood there staring at each other. Him not knowing what to say and her not knowing what to do. Everything felt wrong, he'd finally left the hospital but now, Naruto wanted nothing more than to go back. Tsunade's scolding was better than the awkward atmosphere.

"I should get going," Hinata said and turned around.

Naruto caught her hand, much to both of their surprise. "Wait! This doesn't feel right, you leaving even though it's your house too. Why don't you stay? There's gotta be more than one room, so stay. Please."

She bit her lip. "I can't. I can't be in that place after what happened, not with you like this."

"Is this because of that argument you were talking about? I don't-can't remember but it couldn't have been that bad. Sure, I knocked my head but that was because I ran out and you said you wanted to apologise, so please. I don't want to hurt you even more."

Hinata shook her head. "Naruto, I can't. Not like this, I love you so much, but this won't feel right. There's so many things I want to tell you, things that you need to know, but you're a child."

"So you're just going to leave me alone after going on about how you want me to talk to you?! You're leaving me cause you think I'm a burden, you're just like everyone else. Me forgetting everything was the best thing that could've happened!" He couldn't control himself, she didn't know how much it hurt to wake up one day and have half of your life wiped away.

"Don't you dare compare me to everyone else, Naruto. I believed in you when no one else did, I always cheered you on whether you noticed or not. I was willing to sacrifice my life to save yours and this village _more_ than once. You losing everything was a blessing? You don't know what you had," Hinata seethed and snatched her hand away from him.

"You're right, I don't know because it seems from what everyone told me that my life was awful," he said quietly. His chest was on fire and his head throbbed dangerously, but he couldn't back down, not from this.

"Nothing's going to change if we keep on fighting, arguing is what got us here in the first place. We both need to rest."

He glanced at her expecting to see tears, her tone was so sad, desperate, yet her gaze was fierce and determine. She wasn't backing down either.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I want to talk tomorrow."

Naruto turned around and left, not bothering to say goodbye. He heard a soft gasp, but he refused to act. Hinata was right about many things. He may be a child mentally, but even he could understand. Nothing was going to change unless he got his memory back.

The keys jingled in his hands. He pushed the open and took a deep breath as stepped inside.

_Well, Naruto, it's for a nap._

* * *

"I thought he was supposed to be the childish part of you. The kid's got more balls than you, I'd say." Kurama said and huffed causing the blond ninja that sat atop his head to nearly fall backwards.

He gripped Kurama's thick fur to balance himself and sat up straight in a cross-legged position. "Shut up Rama, I'm tired."

"When aren't you? That's all you've been saying whenever I bring up this problem you caused yourself."

"Because I don't want to talk about it, and _someone_ keeps bringing it up."

Kurama shook his head and Naruto, despite his efforts at gripping Kurama's fur, fell to the side and landed unceremoniously on his behind.

He glared at the nine tailed beast. "Oi!"

"I'm getting tired of being forced to spend time with this weak version of yourself. The only reason I stayed with you was because I wanted to see you grow. Tell me Naruto, why should I even bother to humour you?" Kurama practically growled at him.

Naruto shuddered slightly but stood up and said with equal ferocity, "Then leave! Abandon me like everyone else has and stop burdening me."

Kurama laughed. "Me? Burdening you? If anything, it's the other way around. You somehow split yourself, you came into my space acting like the world betrayed you after one, _one_ , measly argument and now you're acting like _I'm_ the one in the wrong. I put with your game for long enough Naruto."

Naruto screamed, "I got told that getting married to me was a mistake! I fucked up the only relationship I'll ever be in cause I was too fucking stupid to realise how much I hurt Hinata. Everyone close to me gets hurt, my parents died because me, a war broke out because of me, the woman I promised to love and protect is gone because of me! It's not a game Kurama, the world's better off without me in it."

Kurama's eyes flashed. The arrogant smirk he wore seconds before vanished. He took his hand and smacked Naruto, sending him flying a few feet into the vast space.

"Don't you dare say that," he hissed. "Don't act like what you're doing is noble. You hurt your wife so act like a man and make it up to her. The war that damned Akatsuki started was inevitable, it would've happened whether or not you were my container. Your parents were caught in the crossfire of a madman so don't give yourself that much credit, kid."

Naruto laid on the floor, trying and failing to push himself back up. He let out a sobbed cry, his weight was too heavy for his arms to pick up and his legs refused to move.

"You're weak Naruto, a coward. You're abandoning everything because you're too afraid. What happened to the man who saved the Shinobi World? What happened to the man that never gave up and kept on fighting? What happened to Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"He's dead!" Naruto shouted, his words barely audible because of his crying. He breathed in harshly, banging the floor in frustration. Minutes passed before he spoke again, his voice clearer but no less dismal.

"He died when he realised that there's no point in fighting anymore. Everything about him is a contradiction. _You_ killed his parents, yet he still loves you. His best friend tried to kill him, yet he spent years chasing after Sasuke. The village, the people who called him trash, now call him their hero. What good is a Hokage who can't even figure himself out?"

Kurama padded over towards him and easily lifted him up. He placed Naruto on his head and sat down.

"You don't need to have it all figured out just yet. But what you're doing is harming you and everyone you care about in more ways than one. Hinata's crying because of this, the Senju brat is being forced to relive her trauma of not being able to save anyone. You're friends, they're all suffering."

"I want to be a coward Rama, I'm tired of being strong. I lost so much, so many people, for a dream that probably won't even come true. I just want to be normal but it's too late for that now."

"Don't sell yourself short, kid. You saw that interaction with Hinata, she still loves you and she'll forgive you if you leave this place. Leave, Naruto. Go out and confront your demons, hiding won't solve anything."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Aren't you my demon, Rama?"

Kurama smiled to himself. "Glad to hear that annoying laugh of yours."

He positioned his legs to spread out behind him and stretched his arms. Kurama brought his head down to rest on his arms but was careful not to move too much to avoid Naruto falling off.

"Sorry about smacking you that hard. I, uh, struggle to control my strength sometimes."

"It's fine, I needed it anyway," Naruto paused for a moment. "I'll do it. I'll face Hinata, Baa-chan, everyone. Hime might not forgive me but I need to see her, I can't let her cry because of me anymore."

"''Bout time you decided to listen to me. Seriously though I don't want you to hurt more than you already have, promise me Naruto, promise that you'll try to fix this mess. You deserve to be happy."

Naruto rubbed his hands in small circles along the thick fur. "So do you Rama, I'll fix everything I promise."

Kurama hummed in agreement before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, review and hit kudos. Also, check out my other fic because I'm updating it around the same time as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Hinata may seem OOC, but that's because I imagined that after they got older and were married, Hinata would become more confident and Naruto would stay childish, yet with a more mature way of thinking. The fic focuses on their character growth, what happened after The Last: Naruto the Movie, so while there will be moments where they're the same as they were in the anime/manga, it's important to know that they're not teens anymore, but rather married adults dealing with problems new to both of them.
> 
> Please read and review. I put a lot of effort into writing this fic (3 months) so I would love to hear your feedback. Updates will be weekly as it's complete, and check out my other story 'Altered Reality' as it will be updated the same time as this.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Ja!


End file.
